Psychic Inferno
by DeltaRouge - Matigers
Summary: Silver's having trouble about telling Blaze how he feels. Eggman has been gone for a month, and the gang has had today to sit back and relax together. Silver and Blaze have had adventures close to death sometimes but yet he just can't. This dream that he has might actually help in some way... but will Silver tell her? What will Blaze think?
1. Why?

**Psychic Inferno  
Chapter 1: Why?**

Beautiful...

Why was she so **_damn _**beautiful? And why did this dream always appear? Silver, slowly, levitated from his room and went downstairs, his feet landing gracefully on the wood-tiled floor in the kitchen, seeing as there were no stairs to travel downstairs. But that dream... he liked it, no, loved it so much and desperately wanted that dream to become a reality but... what would Blaze think? The dream would always appear like this...

Blaze would be standing on the edge of a cliff, holding two Chaos Emeralds in her hands, trying to seal this... horrific fiery demon within herself.

She gasped. "Silver...ugh! Use the Chaos Emeralds to... ahh! Seal us into a different dimension!" she begged.

Silver, with tears falling down his grey cheeks dirty from the ashes and smoke, couldn't believe what she had just asked. "No... I can't do that to you! You're my friend, right?" he asked tearfully.

"Silv-ugh! What are you saying?" she begged while looking just about exhausted from the energy being used to seal the demon.

"Blaze... I l-I love you! You can't leave!" he spoke truthfully, wiping his tears away. Never wanting to let the lavender feline leave, he quickly approached her with a facial expression that clearly said: 'I'm going to miss you; I can't live without you!'

The two stared at each other as their golden eyes met. With a moment's hesitation, they leaned in towards each other and their lips met with a passionate kiss. But when they separated for air, the transfer was complete, and Blaze slowly began to drift away as her body dissolved, as a spirit in the sky. The emeralds she had dropped from her hands onto the edge of the cliff.

"Blaze!" Silver yelled, running up to the edge of the cliff desperately as he slowly picked up the Chaos Emeralds.

"Good luck...Silver..." were Blaze's last words to him in that dream, as the sky turned blue, and the horrific disaster seemed like it never existed. Left standing on that cliff was Silver, and the two Chaos Emeralds that Blaze left. He gripped the emeralds tightly, and a tear slid off one, evaporating as it touched the floor.


	2. He built what?

**Alright! Second Chapter is now up! Now, let's see. Well, I'll start by replying back to my reviews! Or atleast, um... my one review. :) I think this is WAY better than the first chapter.**

**AndieTiggerPyro: Okay. Thank you for the review and trust me, when I make a promise, I keep it. :D There WILL be Silvaze in later chapters, just not right away. Slight hints at the start. Also, I started reading "Team Double Date" last night when I was thinking about writing a fanfic about the Olympic Winter Games (Silvaze included). I love it so far! Keep it up! :)**

**Please R&R! And please correct me if there are any mistakes.**

**I DONT OWN ANY SONIC CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC AND ALL SONIC CHARACTERS BELONG TO SEGA. ALSO THE CHAOS GAMES WAS JUST THE NAME I MADE UP TO RELATE THE HUNGER GAMES INTO A SONIC BASED VERSION. I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGERS GAMES; BELONGS TO SUZANNE COLLINS.**

**" = Talking**

**' = Thinking**

**Psychic Inferno  
Chapter 2: He built what?**

Today, in the kitchen, the white-chested hedgehog just didn't have time to make a breakfast fit for a king. Why? He was going to Sonic's house to meet with the gang for a small day off, and he wouldn't want to be in his house all alone, eating away. Eggman also hasn't threatened anyone or been seen for the past month. So, it would be a perfect day to cut loose! Silver simply, with his mind, grabbed a slice of white bread and dropped it into the toaster. After 2 minutes of Silver starving, the toaster finally gave off a noise. The hedgehog grabbed it in midair when it popped out the toaster and took a small bite. "Man... and yet, I can't even run that fast..." he smirked. Ready to head out, he shoved his feet inside his white, black and aqua boots, adjusting his feet so that they felt comfortable. The pair of boots also had a small ruby gem, under the gold cuffs. He thought about his gloves, and how they would appear in his hands. Seconds later, there they were. The white gloves also had gold cuffs, and on the both gloves were circular aquas symbols in the middle. Running out the door like a madman, he couldn't help but notice that Blaze was walking down the sidewalk, most likely going to Sonic's house as well. Blaze the Cat, the independent one who always kept to herself. Not to mention Silver's best friend as well the love-struck hedgehog's interest.

Silver stared at the lavender cat, dressed in ruby and white striped high heeled shoes, a unique purple dress, white tights, white gloves and and to complete the look, a golden necklace. Her gloves and high heeled shoes both had fuzzy cuffs. Her hair (with a darker shade of purple at the top) was styled into a ponytail, the red gem on her head keeping it in place. She also had a small, red, oval-shaped gem on her forehead, which was her most unique and interesting feature. Her tail also had a darker shade of purple at the tip.

Blaze looked around when she saw Silver at his doorstep, making his way over to her. Her golden eyes locked on to his and they waved. Blaze casually kept walking while Silver smoothed his quills and ate the piece of toast secretly so the female cat wouldn't see. 'Don't want to look disgusting...' he thought.

"Hey Blaze!" Silver exclaimed, happy to see her face another day.

"Hello Silver." she said, showing a smile in his direction.

"It feels nice to actually have a day off from Eggman, don't you think?"

"Yes, it really does, but Silver, remember, always stay alert. You never know what could happen."

"Always. What do you think we'll be doing today?"

"I don't know. As long as we don't do anything related with heights, then I'll be fine with whatever we're doing. Hopefully something like the beach."

'Hopefully something we can do... together.' Silver thought, blushing a light pink.

Blaze suddenly started to walk faster in front of Silver, who was confused as to why.

"Hey! Your Highness, where are you going?" Silver asked with a sly smile.

"You know I hate being called that... " she said with a playful glare. "And, nowhere special."

"Really? Then I guess I can move forward." Silver grinned, moving closer to Blaze.

"Then I guess I can move farther." she laughed, moving farther away from Silver.

They both exchanged a glance for one second then dashed to Sonic's house. The door was metres away and Blaze knew for a fact that Silver wasn't as fast on land than he was in the air. So how could he possibly win? He was metres away from her!

'Pathetic...' the lavender cat thought.

"Wait a minute... his telekinesis!" she realized.

She glanced back just to see Silver levitating himself in the air. He stayed there, curled up in a ball for a second, and then, in a split second, gone. The lavender cat was puzzled when Silver disappeared like that, and was frightened when she saw him, floating right beside her.

Silver smirked. "Looking for someone?" he asked, teasing Blaze.

"As if!" Blaze scoffed.

Silver laughed. "Guess you don't need me here then!" he said and dashed towards the door, leaving Blaze this time. She scoffed before running even faster and with the** Fire Boost **helping her out, she managed to catch him. "You can't escape me!" she remarked, stating her point.

They were so close to the door, and practically pushing each other to get through the door first. They were so determined even though it was just a simple race. Who would win?

Silver and Blaze were neck-and-neck, but the white hedgehog had a slight lead. Blaze managed to notice and wasn't going to lose so easily by a centimeter.

"Oh, no you don't!" she exclaimed before pouncing on Silver.

Silver was really confident that he was win, wasn't he? I guess, since he was levitating on his back, relaxing with his hands behind his head; eyes closed. When he opened them, he was surprised to see Blaze about to... pounce? He yelled a bit fearfully, a bit jokingly, which then after turned into a laugh. Blaze laughed as well, surprisingly, being very independent. The only person she'll open up to the most is Silver. Blaze landed on top of Silver, her head buried in the fur on his chest. Silver blushed a deep red at the act, but was surprised when she stood on top of him, like **Extreme Gear**.

"Blaze!" Silver exclaimed. "I hope you know I'm not a board!"

"Who cares!" she said, blushing a bit so that it wasn't visible.

With all the distractions, Silver lost his concentration, which resulted him losing control on levitating, which resulted into a crash landing on the ground. The duo tumbled over together, like a giant purple and silver snowball, into the door.

*CRASH!*

The door burst open, where Silver and Blaze stopped rolling in the middle of the living room; Blaze still on top of Silver, her delicate hands on his furry chest. They looked at each other, then laughed loudly.

"That was-" Blaze started.

"So fun!" Silver ended.

But then it hit them. They were finally at Sonic's house. With Blaze on top of Silver. In front of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Vanilla, Cream, and Espio. Oh, how that was embarrassing! Blaze swiftly got off of Silver, both blushing deep red. Blaze stepped back a few feet, as well as Silver and faced the opposite direction, blushing furiously.

Everyone gaped, (excluding Silver and Blaze) even Cream. Vanilla saw her 6 year old rabbit daughter and corrected her.

"Cream! That's not polite! Please stop." Vanilla asked sweetly.

"Oh! I'm sorry Mommy! Come on, Cheese! Let's go make snacks for everyone!" Cream exclaimed. "Chao Chao!" Cheese happily answered.

Vanilla felt happy, knowing she raised her daughter with manners and grace, much like herself. But Vanilla went back to gaping. Didn't she just say that wasn't polite?

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" Rouge exclaimed. "Great job there, honey." she winked.

"...Be quiet!" Blaze snapped.

"Geez, alright. No need to catch my tongue! Come with me."

Rouge gestured slowly for Blaze to follow her into Sonic's room to talk privately. Blaze, was unsure on the other hand. She knew what Rouge was going to talk about. But what if someone heard? She couldn't have anyone else know or else they'd probably tell everyone! But, knowing she would soon regret this, Blaze walked into Sonic's room.

"So?" Rouge asked. "Come on, why didn't you tell him?"

"Rouge, no. I mostly keep my feelings to myself. If Silver ever found out... I don't want to know what to happen." Blaze said nervously.

"Well, one day, you'll have to. Keep that in mind."

"Hmph. ..."

Blaze and Rouge re-entered the living room, where Rouge sat beside Shadow and Blaze beside Silver on the opposite couch. Once everyone was comfortable, Sonic started the conversation.

"Alright! He, he. So, let's get ready to party! Who's got any ideas?" Sonic asked, with excitement and glee in his voice.

"Well, what about rock-climbing? I guess it would be fun, don't you think, Cat Woman?" Knuckles suggested, directing the sentence to Blaze.

"Hmph. It seems like you like to play with fire. Let me light up your fingers." Blaze threatened, almost about ready to knock the red echidna out cold.

"Alright! Just stop before you end up killing each other!" exclaimed Silver, being the one to always be happy, and wanting others be happy too.

He stood up from his seat, and walked on the blue carpet to the bathroom. Once there, he seemed to look confused. Just what did that dream he had earlier mean? He thought everything was perfect, minus the 'Blaze drifting away and leaving' part and the whole disaster, but other than that everything was perfect. He just... didn't know what it meant. Was it supposed to signify something?

Confused in his world of thoughts, Silver re-appeared in the living room once again, and took his seat beside Blaze. Everyone else suggested ideas of what to do. Tails decided that they could go the park, but Shadow just really didn't care. At all. Might as well never came here anyway. Espio, being a ninja, surprisingly decided that they should do something simple like go to the movies. The Chaos Games were out and everyone was excited to see that. Even Shadow, but it must be because he knows there will be a lot of gore and blood, and since CHILDREN were fighting to the death! Silver thought they should go sightseeing, and Blaze thought about going to the beach. Sonic and Rouge decided about going to Seaside Hill for a mini vacation, and Cream... well, wanted to go get ice cream. And thus, the schedule was born.

"Alright! Time to party!" Sonic exclaimed.

First on the list would be to get ice cream, then to go the park and go sightseeing. Afterwards, rock climbing would begin, which would be followed by their trip to watch The Chaos Games which Cream would not attend, and then end the day at Seaside Hill to go the beach.

"W-w-wait, Sonic!" yelled Tails.

"Hmm? What's wrong, little buddy?" wondered Sonic.

"I don't think we'll able to finish that schedule. Look outside, and see for yourself.."

Tails gestured for Sonic to come outside. Once out the door, there was a cool breeze but that didn't matter as Sonic and Tails were concentrated on the object in the sky. It looked like... an enormous airship with an... armada of robots? Tails was right; they wouldn't be able to finish that schedule. Because Eggman has finally re-appeared.

Sonic exclaimed. "He built what?"

**The Fire Boost is the move in Sonic Rush where Blaze launches herself as a fire projectile, and can run straight through enemies. It also increases her speed. Similar to the Sonic Boost.**

**Extreme Gear are the boards used by riders in every title of Sonic Riders. For example, Sonic's original Extreme Gear in Sonic Riders was 'Blue Star'. **


	3. Off to the skies!

**Hey everyone! *sigh* It's no use! *that was supposed to be a Silver pun* I probably don't have any readers because of how long it took to write this chapter. I don't even expect AndieTiggerPyro to see this either. It's probably not as long as you expected, with all the time I've been away. You see, I've barely had time to update Psychic Inferno, with school and everything. But now, it's finally summer so I'll have more time for updating! At least, for now. I'm going off to Jamaica on the 29th and will be back probably early August. Wait, that's not long. Yay! Time to reply to reviews for Chapter 2!**

**AndieTiggerPyro: ZOMG I know right? XD Yes, they will save the day… I think. :P Yes, I read Team Double Date, and it's great; I love it! Can't wait for Chapter 8! I'm not a big fan of stealing.. but yeah! I'll be sure to write something on it! I actually wrote one on The Winter Olympic Games when I was younger, but forgot it somewhere. :P**

**Jay Metas and Blues (now Jay-Jay the hawk): Heheh, wordplay. :3 I always try to keep the characters in their real state of mind and yeah, I mean, what's a story without a little humor? I actually found some errors myself, but thank you for the constructive criticism!**

**TopazDragon98 and Cassy The Cat: Thank you! **

**Bumblekat: I know, I love this pairing too! :3 I kinda of thought about the name, because The Hunger Games is pretty chaotic, and Chaos… Chaos Emerald… real Chaos… Chaos the water thing… Chao… you get it! But mind the randomness, basically because of the Chaos Emerald (I guess) and real chaos itself. **

**Peace, and, love! (Don't know about the last part. :P)**

**jazminewriter: Thank you! I love the Sonic series in general! 'Nuff said. I'm giving YOU ten stars! **

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews for Chapter 2, and now, Chapter 3! **

**Psychic Inferno  
****Chapter 3: Off to the skies!  
**

* * *

He's back.

They couldn't believe he's back! The blue hedgehog stood, feet firm on the cold, concrete floor, with his furry, two-tailed companion, and looked at the blue, yet, emotionally dark sky, with a dumbfounded expression. Eggman has returned once again, and has rebuilt the Egg Fleet. Well, not exactly. It wasn't like the Egg Fleet before, with four airships surrounding a huge battleship, but an enormous battleship the size of the previous battleship added with the four airships.

"Hoho, Sonic!" a loud speaker boomed. "You seem entranced by the Egg Fleet MK II!"

"Eggman!" the partners exclaimed in unison, deep hatred in their voices.

"Hohohoho! Tails, I simply forgot you were there! Anyways, care to try and stop me now? The Egg Fleet MK II has been equipped with my newest and finest arsenal of robots, not to mention a stronger engine. There's no chance of you defeating it by yourselves! Hohohohoho!" the speaker with a familiar voice boomed once again.

Tails turned back to the blue hedgehog. "Sonic..." he said. "I regret saying this... but Eggman's right. We can't destroy that by ourselves!"

Sonic looked at Tails, sympathy and confidence easily seen in his eyes. "Yeah... Egghead's finally put all his IQ to the test! We may not be able to beat that by ourselves...unless..." Sonic grinned, waiting for Tails to see if he got the idea. Tails stared into blankness, confused for a split second, but quickly caught up, being the genius that he is. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "Come on, we have to inform the others!"

"Right!" Sonic grinned, ready for a new adventure to begin. 'Don't worry Egghead... we're coming for ya!' The inseparable duo ran back inside, and Eggman stared at his monitor inside the fleet in confusion. "What? Running away already?"

* * *

The duo re-appeared in the living room once again. The rest of the gang looked at a certain blue hedgehog, especially Amy, anxious to find out what happened behind that same door they just came through.

"Oh, Sonic! Are you okay?" Amy exclaimed, clearly worried about Sonic's safety. "What happened?" she demanded. Her eyes were wide with insanity, and her emerald green eyes locked on to his, as if looking into a mirror.

Said blue hedgehog, on the other hand, sweatdropped, and attempted to move away from the pink hedgehog. However, it was no use, as she was already clinging to his leg.

"Uh, anyways!" he said, not even attempting to shake the hedgie off. "Tails and I have got some bad news!" he said, letting Tails finish the rest, while he tried to remove Amy from his leg.

"Um, well, Eggman! He's appeared again! He's rebuilt the Egg Fleet, and we need to get up there to stop him!" Tails continued. The whole gang gasped, while Shadow raised a brow, and Cream held Cheese tight.

"Oh, no!" Cream exclaimed. "That's terrible! Mommy, I have to go help!" she asked Vanilla, desperately wanting to go help stop the doctor of his evil plans.

Vanilla, on the other hand, refused to let Cream go. "I'm sorry, Cream, but it's too dangerous!" she replied, trying to be protective.

But Cream wouldn't give up without a fight. "But Mommy! Don't you remember when you were kidnapped by Eggman, and I ran through Leaf Forest to Hot Crater and everywhere else to go save you? And Mr. Sonic helped save you too!" she pouted.

Vanilla blinked, and looked at her daughter. "Don't break the fourth wall, Creamie." she said, although Cream already did. Vanilla sighed, and looked at her daughter with a smile. "Alright, you can go. Just be careful!" she replied, as Cream jumped with glee.

"Thank you!" the young rabbit exclaimed, hugging her mother.

* * *

Anyways, the rest of the gang discussed on plans for defeating Eggman's newest creation. Plans were heard throughout the group, but a few stood out, as most of the group would think that it was the most guaranteed to help stop Eggman.

Sonic finally removed Amy from his leg, and walked towards the group. "Okay, well, first off, Tails, Knuckles." he called to the fox and echidna.

Knuckles and Tails turned to face the blue hedgehog. Tails replied with "Hmm?" while Knuckles replied with "What is it, Sonic?", somewhat rudely.

"You guys remember when us three went and defeated the Egg Fleet before, right?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah, wh-" Knuckles was cut off, as Shadow interrupted him.

"Rouge and I were in that too, Faker." he said, right before Amy angrily came in.

"Hey! Me and Cream were part of that too!" she yelled, and pulled out her hammer, threatening to hit someone for leaving her out of something that involved her. Espio knew he was a part of the destruction of the Egg Fleet, but leaned against the wall, not saying a word. Blaze quickly stopped the talking before a unnecessary fight started, and so that Sonic could get to his point. Amy slowly retracted her hammer, and everyone turned their gaze back to Sonic.

Said blue hedgehog finally had the chance to continue. "Anyways, my point is that, we should all form teams, so we'll have better chances of making it through his fleet, than going separately."

Tails added in a few words. "And, I think you guys should make teams, based on how well you can work with each other, or if you can at least get through alive. It'll be teams of two people, and me and Sonic are one team." Tails finished, as Sonic grinned widely. Amy pouted.

"And, you'll need to hurry!" Sonic exclaimed, and he and Tails ran out the door.

"I'm going get the plane ready!" Tails said, before following Sonic.

* * *

The remainder of the gang tried to create teams, as most of them were easy to make.

"I call Cream!" Amy yelled, and the two cheered before running out, to follow Sonic and Tails.

Shadow smirked and walked out the door, along with Espio. Yes, readers, the hedgehog and chameleon have paired up as a team.

Silver and Blaze were obviously going to pair themselves as a team, and they did, but didn't head out the door yet. Rouge grabbed Knuckles by his dreads, and dragged him out the door. "There's no need to fight, Knux." she said, while the echidna flailed his arms in anger and protest.

Silver headed towards the door and held onto the knob, but didn't feel the lavender feline's presence behind him. He turned around, and there Blaze stood, not moving. Her mood seemed to emit fear and Silver looked at her with caring eyes. "Blaze?" he asked sincerely.

Blaze slowly rose her head to face the white-chested hedgehog. "Silver.." she said, shakily. "I-I can't do it."

Silver blinked, before realizing the lavender feline's fear. He walked over to her and hesitantly, he reached out to hold Blaze's hand, whereas she looked at him in surprise, but didn't pull away. "Blaze..." he started off, looking in her golden eyes. "Don't worry.. It'll be alright." he said, letting a small smile escape his lips.

Blaze looked up at the white hedgehog. "Silver.." she said, but faced her gaze towards the ground. "I-I don't know.." she replied, biting her lip nervously.

Silver reached for her other hand, gently sweeping her palm before grasping it firmly. Blaze slowly rose her head up. "Blaze... You can do this." he said, grasping her hands firmly. Blaze sighed, but quickly nodded her head, and the white hedgehog headed out the door, whereas Blaze quickly followed behind.

Vanilla sighed, and picked up her belongings, now preparing to head to her own home. 'Good luck, Creamie...' she thought. 'And the others...'

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the blue hedgehog's house, the whole group was outside, ready to take on Eggman. Tails had finished the preparations for the plane, and Sonic was the first to jump in, beside the pilot's seat, where Tails would be sitting. "Everyone ready?" Sonic called.

Tails took the pilot's seat, and prepared himself. Espio and Shadow sat behind them, while Silver and Blaze sat behind those two, and which was the middle of the plane. Amy and Cream sat behind them, and Knuckles and Rouge sat at the back of the plane.

Eggman, however, spoke in the speaker once again, clearing taunting the 'army' that Sonic gathered. "Hohohohoho! Is that it?" he asked, while inside the fleet, he was rolling on the floor, dying of laughter.

"Alright Tails! Let's move!" Sonic yelled, and Tails pulled a lever that started the engine. He maneuvered the aircraft for takeoff, and the group headed off into the sky. Blaze quietly panicked as the aircraft rose into the sky.

* * *

The plane rose higher and higher into the sky, and closer towards the Egg Fleet MK II. Sonic chuckled and grinned before standing up and leaning outside the plane. "We're coming for you, Egghead!" he yelled, and Blaze stared at the azure hedgehog with wide-eyes, before looking back at the aircraft's floor.

Eggman was in his fleet, and exclaimed as he noticed the small aircraft heading towards him. "What?" he exclaimed, but slowly let out a snicker. "Hohohoho! Time to put you all out of existence!" he yelled, and smashed down a red button. The button released a cannon from the top of the fleet, and it shot a missile; headed top speed for the incoming aircraft.

Tails normally maneuvered throughout the sky, and seemed to have no problems whatsoever. However, Shadow raised a brow at a small spec that seemed to grow bigger as they flew forward. Sonic stood up, to try and get a better view of the growing spec. The spec grew faster and faster, and took on the shape of a missile, and was now close enough that everyone could see its shape.

Amy and Cream gasped, while Knuckles stood up and pounded his gloves together, ready to punch the missile out of existence. Shadow simply raised a brow, and Silver, Blaze, Espio, and Rouge exclaimed. Sonic was still standing, eyes wide. "Tails! Incoming!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! So, did you like it? Also, remember how Cream broke the fourth wall while somewhat arguing with Vanilla? And how she talked about going through stages to save her mother? Well, I have a question! Which game are those stages from? Name the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd stages in the game. And, what game was Cream's first appearance in? I'll have more questions about different characters eventually. Well, I guess I'll credit a few for this chapter. Well, first, there's Jay-Jay the hawk, for the name 'Egg Fleet MK II'. I couldn't find a name so, he helped with that so, thank you! Um, AndieTiggerPyro, for well, um.. reading bits and pieces. :P And my reviewers! Thank you very much, and I'll try every chapter to reply to your review. Thank you for your continued support, and have a great summer! I know I will! Please R&R! :D**


	4. Incoming!

**It's Chapter 4! Hooray! And also, I've been wondering... Should I just keep replying to reviews in these author's note? Or just PM the reply to the reviewer? :/ Hmm... Meh. I'll just PM replies for now, I guess. Whatever. On with the fanfic! :D**

**Psychic Inferno  
****Chapter 4: Incoming! **

"Tails! Incoming!" were Sonic's last words before Tails tried to evade the incoming missile. The fox moved the aircraft to attempt to do a barrel roll, but failed, as the missile already collided with it. The missile exploded, and took the plane with it. All that was seen was an huge explosion, and several bodies falling from the sky, at a quick, fast, rate.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Vanilla was on land, looking worriedly at the aircraft in the sky. The explosion of the plane reflected in her eyes, and she screamed, ran in circles and sobbed, unsure of what to do.

* * *

Silver yelled in fear, and looked at the others who were getting closer to the ground. He closed his eyes shut, but not prepared to die. He yelled, and his body began to glow a green/blue aura. His rapid fall from the sky immediately stopped and the silver hedgehog panted heavily. "I hope I caught them.." he said, between pants.

The others who neared the bottom screamed and yelled, especially Blaze. Shadow, however, smirked and didn't seem to worry about a thing. Blaze yelled in a scared voice, but stopped, as her body began to glow, surrounded by a green/blue aura. The others did as well, and Shadow smirked, knowing that the silver hedgehog would catch them. But said silver hedgehog, on the other hand, grunted as he felt the extra weight. Silver slowly raised the others towards him, and Blaze appeared first. The others came right after her, and stared in awe at the aura that surrounded them.

Blaze looked at Silver, who slightly struggled to keep them afloat. "Silver.." she said, but the hedgehog managed to pull her close into an embrace. She gasped, but accepted the hug and blushed a light pink.

Shadow called to the silver hedgehog. "Hey, Silver." he said, and Silver looked at the black hedgehog with questioning eyes. Blaze looked at him as well, still in the embrace. "Bring us closer together." he demanded, gesturing for Silver to bring himself and the others into a group. Silver nodded, and pulled away from the hug, blushing a light pink. He levitated himself into the middle, and pulled his hands towards his chest, causing the rest to be pulled towards him.

Silver looked at Shadow, and was tiring quickly. "What is it, Shadow?" he asked, fatigue quickly showing on his face. Shadow didn't say a word, as his actions would talk for him. He quickly pulled out two Chaos Emeralds, and everyone cheered. Silver exclaimed, though.

The silver hedgehog was wide-eyed, and stared at the emeralds in confusion, familiarity and surprise. 'Wait a minute...' he thought, staring at the emeralds. 'Those emeralds... they look like the ones from my dream! What's going on?' he thought, confused. 'These are linking to my dream somehow... With the items, at least. First the emeralds.. What's next?'

Shadow firmly held on the red Chaos Emerald in his left hand, and held on the blue Chaos Emerald in his right hand. The two emeralds started to glow, and he closed his eyes, trying to concentrate deeply. He opened his eyes, and gripped the emeralds firmly. "Chaos ...Control!" he yelled out, and in a moment, the black hedgehog disappeared, along with the others.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vanilla was desperately running from Sonic's house, with her belongings and all, but was barely dodging the flaming debris of the plane. Slowly getting closer her own home, she continued running, but was forced to stop as the flaming debris landed in front of her. As she turned to her side to escape, more flaming debris from the plane landed there, behind her, and her other side, making it now almost impossible to escape. The fire flickered and reflected in Vanilla's eyes, as she desperately turned to find a way to escape.

"Oh..oh..Oh no!" Vanilla said, scared. "Somebody! Somebody, please help me!" she cried out, eyes screwed shut, and crouched down.

Luckily, three blurs zoomed past the rabbit in distress. One green, one purple, and one grey. The winds that the blurs created overpowered the uncontrollable flames, and extinguished them. Vanilla blinked and slowly stood up, as the flames were now no more. She escaped the flames, and world of fear as well, but entered her world of confusion.

"Wait.." she said, looking around. "H-Hello?"

* * *

The Egg Fleet MK II. That's where everyone teleported by Shadow appeared. They were on the edge of it, and Blaze quickly scurried farther from the edge. Everyone was standing up, well, except for Silver. He was on the laying on his stomach, on the surface of Eggman's fleet, panting heavily from exhaustion. He almost slipped off the fleet, until Blaze had the courage to somewhat face her fear, and catch his hand. She pulled him back up, and rested the silver hedgehog on her shoulder, crouching.

Shadow put the emeralds away, and crossed his arms. Sonic dusted himself off, and looked at the rest of the fleet in front of him. He turned back to the others. "Hey.. Is everyone okay?" he asked.

Shadow nodded, clearly not hurt one bit. Cream and Amy cheered, implying that they were fine. Espio nodded, and Tails gave the blue hedgehog a thumbs up. Knuckles nodded, and Rouge quickly shooed her hand, as if telling Sonic to go away, but just saying she was fine.

Blaze, however, shook her head, and pointed to the hedgehog on her shoulder. "Silver." she said, rubbing and patting his back. "He's exhausted." she said, worriedly. But Silver lifted his head, and shook it, now starting to breathe normally. "I-I'm fine, Blaze." he said, standing on his knee.

"Silve-" the lavender feline started, but was cut off.

"Blaze.. I'm fine." he said sincerely, and let out a small smile.

Blaze stared in his golden eyes, and although still a bit worried for his safety, she sighed. "Alright.." she said, standing back up. Silver smiled, and continued from standing on his knee, and now stood on his own two feet, beside the lavender feline.

Sonic stood in front of group, along with Tails. "Before we go in, what are the teams?"

"Amy and Cream!" Amy cheered. Cream held Cheese tight. "And Cheese!" Cream added.

"Rouge and Knux, over here." Rouge said, a smirk upon her lips. Knuckles decided not to fight against her, as it would be pointless.

"Silver-" Blaze started off.

"And Blaze." Silver ended, smiling.

Shadow smirked, and pointed to Espio, who was silent.

"Oh, wow!" Sonic exclaimed. "Shadow, the ultimate life form, actually chose a partner! And here I was, thinking you would work alone like the badass you think you are.." Sonic said, smirking. But before he knew it, the black hedgehog was already behind Sonic, ready to break his Chaos Emeralds, if you know what I mean... Silver faced his palm towards the duo, and once they glowed the aura that his hands did, he separated the two hedgehogs from each other.

Sonic stared at the black hedgehog, before shaking his head. "Everyone ready?"

The rest cheered, except for Shadow, and the group advanced forward, running. They came up near a hallway, and stopped, because a huge metal door rose from the ground, and blocked their way. As if out of thin air, an army of newly created Egg Pawns landed in front of them. They were painted silver, and had a sword in one hand, and a spiked shield in the other.

The front row charged at the group, and Blaze stepped in front of Sonic, hand out to tell him not to attack. She stood, and fire started to rise from beneath her. She ran forward, fire surrounding her every inch of her body.

She charged at the row in front of her, and ran right through them, fire licking the scrap metal. Silver grabbed a few bots with his telekinesis, and threw them off the fleet. Sonic spindashed through a line of Egg Pawns, and continued to do so with other bots. Rouge walked up to a group of Egg Pawns, not needing to say anything. She blew them a kiss, and the Egg Pawn's eyes turned into hearts, now lovestruck. Rouge smirked, and roundhouse kicked them off the fleet.

Cream stood with Amy, and Amy looked at Cream, then nodded. Amy rolled into a ball, and Cream picked her up and shot her towards an Egg Pawn with her feet, and once Amy was close enough to it, she unrolled from a ball, and while still in the air, she slammed her Piko Piko Hammer into it's head, with deadly force. Amy stepped back with her hammer, and The Pawn twitched and exploded. During the explosion, 2 huge shuriken passed through the smoke, and sliced three pawns into two pieces.

Tails threw ring bombs towards a group of Egg Pawns, and once they touched it, they became paralysed. Knuckles punched his way through the paralysed Egg Pawns, and punched the ground, paralysing the remaining pawns. Shadow homing attacked the remaining pawns, and the metal door opened, revealing the hallway. Sonic slowly looked at the hallway, before walking forward and telling the others to follow. Everyone walked in, and the hallway was pretty dark. The metal door slammed down again, meaning they couldn't go back. Now, the hallway was pitch black, and Blaze lit a flame in her palm and went to the front of the group, to lead them. Cream whimpered, and held Cheese tight. After a few minutes, Blaze bumped into something in front of her, and she stepped back, and grew the flame, making more light, and revealing what was in front of her. There was a fork in the hallway, with five separate ways to go through.

Blaze looked down, and looked back at Sonic. "What do you suggest we do?" she asked.

However, the requested blue hedgehog was gone through the middle way, and Blaze ran through too, Silver right behind her, and the others as well. Once entered, another door slammed behind them, and lights flickered on, revealing another hallway, but more shorter than the other one. Sonic lead the group once again, and he squinted, and saw an exit. He exclaimed, and ran towards it. "Come on!" he yelled to the others.

The lights flickered off but the others still kept running. They became closer and closer, until a yell was heard, and slowly faded away. A slim and smooth object caught Silver's left leg, and a thick, circular object caught his arm, but it wasn't enough to stop him. The group of animals that act like humans finally reached the end, and they were outside, where the platform farther in front of them cut off, and continued on five separate rails. Silver sighed, and went to check what was on him, and his eyes went wide once he found out.

On his leg, was a smooth, slim, golden necklace, and on his arm, was a circular ruby gem. He took them off, and looked at them in fear. "T-These are Blaze's.."

* * *

Vanilla looked around from her spot, trying to find who saved her. However, the purple blur came back and slowed down, stopping right under a tree, the shade only revealing a figure. The figure stepped it's foot out of the shade, revealing a red boot. The figure also somewhat revealed it's face, showing a big pair of gold sunglasses. In the distance, the green and grey blur were coming as well, to chase the purple one. Vanilla cleared her throat, and spoke, her words directed to the figure. "Did you save me? May I please know who you are?"

The figure was revealed as a female, by her voice. "If you must know..." she said, and stepped out of the shadows completely. Vanilla looked at her and smiled.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Of the chapter, at least.. Still no answers for the questions about Cream? Well, except for Dinode.. Now, more questions? Yay, let's do it! Hmm.. Okay, I got one! In Sonic and the Secret Rings (SatSR), Ali Baba is the counterpart of what Sonic character? Also, what Sonic characters are somewhat known for these lines? "Find the computer room!" and "Fear the power of the flames!" and "It's no use!" :D GoGoGo! Please R&R! (Read and Review)**


End file.
